El Clavel Rojo
by BeastDark
Summary: Las flores pueden significar muchas cosas. Se supone que algunos traen buena suerte. Otros traen primavera y juventud. Ella, sin embargo, siempre mantuvo esa flor especial por otra razón completamente, AU (Chico bestia y Raven)
1. Lila

**Bien gente aun no me e retirado y no pienso hacerlo aun y como sabes pues e estado algo ausente por diferentes motivos y tengo un tiempo queriendo actualizar mis historias pero no tengo quien me ayude con las correcciones ortográficas y el diseño estructural de la historia espero que si alguien lea esto me envié un mensaje queriéndome ayudar, quiero terminar mis historias y hacer mas en esto momentos esta ocurriendo muchas cosas en DC referente a los jóvenes titanes ya las abran escuchado pero si no lo saben se los diré de una mare enumerada.**

 **comics en los comics al inicio esperábamos ver a la pareja, pero dc cambio totalmente el asunto cunado emparejo a raven con kid flash confirmado en el numero 20 de teen titans raven besa a kid Flash, pero a pesar de eso ese acontecimiento marca el final de esa etapa ahora inicia un arco después de no justice, en donde al final tanto raven como beastboy dejaran de ser teen titans y se unirán a Nigthwing a los Titanes esperemos que los escritos los emparejen nuevamente.**

 **2\. se viene un live action de Titans en donde veremos tanto a raven como Beast boy esperemos haya alguna clase de relación amorosa entre ellos dos.**

 **3\. Young justice tendrá una tercera temporada en la cual la ultima ves que le preguntaron al creado ase algunos años dijo que si alguna ves existiera una tercera temporada la cual ya esta sucediendo introduciría al personaje de raven y de igual manera espero ver a la pareja en Young justice .**

 **4\. la serie original de lo teen titans también volverá aun no se dice bajo que cadena de televisión se rumorea que será adult switch asi como con samuray Jack pero yo apunto mas a sistema streming que dc comics esta lanzando ya te que series como young justice y live action de Titans serán presentado en esa plataforma y si es asi pues tendremos titanes y teen titans para rato.**

 **Pero en fin si alguien me quiere ayudar con lo de la ortografía y la estructura águamelo sabar par aponernos en contacto ya sea por Facebook o en cuenta de fanfiction, bueno los dejo con esta traducción que a mi parecer es un linda historia de mi pareja favorita.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Lila**

Garfield Logan miró.

No era que nunca lo hubiera visto antes, ni las flores generalmente llamaban su atención. Caminaba de esta manera todos los días cuando regresaba de clase. Debe haberlo pasado al menos cien mil millones de veces. Debería haber sido solo un escenario, no más.

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué solo lo había notado ahora?

Detrás de una casita limpia y pequeña, rodeada por una valla blanca y corta, había un jardín de flores. De acuerdo, entonces, él vio flores todos los días. Vaya cosa.

¡Pero no eran flores como estas! No tenían los mismos colores profundos y evocadores como estas flores. Y normalmente, no crecieron en tal abundancia. Por otro lado, cada flor vista era violeta.

Entonces, quien vive aquí tiene un gusto por el violeta. 'okey. Lo que sea. No es mi problema. Solo son flores.

De alguna manera, sin embargo, él simplemente no podía quitar sus ojos de ellas.

Quitándose un mechón de cabello rubio de los ojos, caminó hacia la puerta de la cerca y tiró de ella. Como era de esperar, estaba bloqueada. Oh. Creo que se supone que no debo continuar. Oh bien.

Bueno, ese fue el final de eso... Es broma. Como una pequeña valla va a detenerme. Pero espera. ¿No será como ... como ... ¿cuál es esa palabra? ¿Una invasión? Si, eso.

"Hmm ..."

Eh. Tú sabes como dice la gente. Tengo que oler las rosas. No es que haya rosas aquí, pero, ¡a quién le importa! No voy a hacer nada malo. Solo quiero ver cómo es dentro no dañare a nadie por eso.

Silbando en voz baja, Garfield puso sus manos sobre la cerca y balanceó sus piernas. Aterrizó en un pequeño pedazo de hierba. Chico, eso estuvo cerca. No hay mucho espacio para moverse. Tengo que ser cuidadoso.

Miró a su alrededor.

A los bordes del jardín, las flores eran un poco más escasa y más brillantes en color. Cuerdas con dibujos de violeta pálido surgieron de los verdes esmeralda de los arbustos y otras plantas pequeñas. Mientras miraba hacia adentro, los arbustos eran más altos y las flores se volvían gradualmente más oscuras, las flores parecían un poco más delicadas y bien protegidas por los arbustos, como pequeñas yemas violeta asomándose desde la cubierta de las hojas del cardenillo. Incluso más arbustos alcanzaban casi su altura, creciendo en un pequeño círculo alrededor del centro.

Una parte de él quería quedarse y mirar por más tiempo, pero luego una parte de él estaba impaciente y no quería que lo atraparan. Tengo que moverme.

Caminó cuidadosamente hacia los arbustos, teniendo cuidado de no perturbar nada. Había un pequeño espacio en los arbustos, lo suficientemente grande para que él pudiera pasar al interior, la luz del sol y las sombras dibujaban un patrón discretamente cambiante sobre un lecho de hojas violetas de matiz mezclado. Miró hacia el centro y luego inclinó la cara con sorpresa. En el medio, un solo clavel rojo emergió del mar de color violáceo que lo rodea.

Fundido en rojo oscuro, estaba solo. De alguna manera, solo había brotado una.

Garfield respiró brevemente y luego se alejó. Maldita sea. Quería algo para cuando visitara a mis padres, pero definitivamente no puedo tomar ese. Sin embargo, hay mucho más en el exterior. Quien sea dueño de este lugar probablemente no extrañará si solo tomo un par.

Pero eso sería un poco malo ...

Sí, pero son para mamá. Y estas flores son súper buenas.

Todavía no es bueno.

Pero a mamá realmente le gustaban las flores. Especialmente violetas.

no puedes simplemente ir a tomar cosas de otras personas. Además, ¿qué pasa si un tipo realmente grande y fuerte es dueño del lugar?

porque un tipo grande se molestaría en cultivar flores. Obviamente es una niña.

¿Y eso es mejor?

Solo será un par. Vamos, no es tan malo. Si-

"¿Disculpa?" Un dedo lo golpeó en el hombro.

Él se volvió de inmediato. Sus ojos verdes carmesí se encontraron con un par de violetas ligeramente irritados. Garfield intentó retroceder, pero un par de manos pálidas le agarraron de las muñecas y lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

"Deja de moverte. Los aplastarás".

"Oh Bien, Sí. Eso es malo". Garfield miró hacia adelante.

La chica parada frente a él era bastante baja, lo sabía, porque ella solo le llegaba a los hombros, y tampoco era exactamente alto. No fue solo eso, sin embargo. Estaba muy pálida como si no hubiera visto el sol en años, y era muy pequeña, aunque el agarre sorprendentemente fuerte en sus muñecas le dijo que no era débil.

Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, suaves y sedosas cascadas de negro cabello. Y su rostro ...

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella le espetó. "Cerré esa cerca por una razón. La mayoría de las personas tiene el sentido común para no irrumpir".

Garfield se encogió de hombros. "Solo estaba mirando".

Ella soltó su agarre y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Él siguió mirando. A pesar de la ligera irritación que manchaba su expresión, su cara era bastante bonita. Bueno, tal vez no era la chica más sexy que había visto en su vida, pero las suaves curvas y ángulos de su rostro redondo le daban una cualidad femenina que contrastaba rotundamente con la delgada y juvenil figura de su cuerpo.

"¿Mirando? ¿Buscando? " Su voz se convirtió en un silbido. "¿Y qué estás mirando exactamente?" Ella puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla e inclinó sus ojos hacia su cara.

"O-oh. Yo estaba, um ..."

"Cerdo. Mantén tus ojos lejos de mí".

Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. De acuerdo, tal vez fue su culpa un poco, pero tomo un poco de actitud. "Mira. Uno, no te estaba fisgoneando. Sin ánimo de ofender no es como si tuvieras mucho que mostrar de todos modos".

De alguna manera, a pesar de la creciente ira en sus ojos, la hacía verse ... ¿linda?

"¿Me estás diciendo plana?"

"No, no, no, no. Estoy diciendo que no eres mi tipo. Me gustan las rubias. Y las chicas altas. Y las chicas con grandes tetas, ah ... er ..."

Ella arrugó la nariz. Parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar golpearlo. "termina y vete."

"Espera, lo siento. No quise insultarte. ¡Tenía curiosidad!"

"Tienes diez segundos para salir de aquí. Diez".

"Amiga, estoy tratando de ser amable"

"Nueve."

"Ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada"

"Ocho."

"¡En verdad, estás bien!"

"Siete."

"¡Pensé que tu jardín se veía realmente genial!"

"Seis."

"Solo quería un par de flores".

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco. Ella pisó su pie y luego comenzó a mirarlo. A pesar de la diferencia de altura, ella parecía muy amenazante de alguna manera. "Y los ibas a tomar sin siquiera preguntarme. Ibas a robarme ".

¡Amigo, esta era una mala idea! ¡Y lo empeoraste llamándola plana! ¿Cómo vas a salir de esto ahora?

"Yo, eh ..."

"Debería llamar a la policía".

"¡No! Espera, espera. Solo quería dos. Porque, bueno ..."

"¿Sí?"

Solo dile la verdad.

¡De ninguna manera, eso es privado! No puedo decirle eso a un extraño ...

Sí, pero también irrumpiste en el lugar de un extraño y las primeras palabras de tu boca fueron burlarte de ella.

"Um, las quiero para mi mama", soltó rápidamente las últimas palabras.

Ella levantó una ceja, pero la ira tensa en su rostro se desvaneció un poco. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los violetas otra vez. Su brillo brillaba intensamente, brillando como charcos de esmeralda. Los suyos eran llamativamente violetas, oscuros y misteriosos, retraída y reservada. Ella se acercó un poco, el profundo par de amatistas penetrando en él.

En realidad, cuando lo pensó más de cerca, sus ojos no eran tan brillantes después de todo. Había pequeñas corrientes de emoción corriendo por debajo ... ¿qué era? Él estaba nervioso. No es sorpresa allí. ¿Él tenía miedo? Él estaba escondiendo algo. No estaba siendo totalmente sincero, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco era un tipo de engaño malicioso

realmente quería esas flores.

"Para tu madre", repitió lentamente la niña de ojos violetas. "Ya veo. Eso tiene más sentido. No eres de los que les gustan las flores".

Ella es espeluznante. Siento que puede decir lo que estoy pensando. Eso es un poco raro.

"Ven por aquí."

"Esperar lo-"

Ella tiró de su brazo, guiándolo a través de los arbustos. Sacando un par de tijeras pequeñas, deslizó sus delgados y pálidos dedos sobre una de las plantas, luego cortó un par y se las tendió.

"¿En serio? ¿Seguro que está bien?"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Mira. Pareces tener una razón decente para querer esto. No tengo idea de por qué no solo compras flores en la tienda, pero-"

"son muy caras. Y las tuyas son muchísimo mejor".

Un débil carmesí teñía sus mejillas. "De todos modos, hubiera preferido si hubieras preguntado. tuve mucho trabajo para encargarme de esto. Aunque no me importa dártelas si les darás un buen uso ... Preferiría que no hicieras eso. solo entra y roba sin mi permiso ".

Garfield se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, sonriendo. "Sí, lo siento. Mira, ahora mismo no tengo dinero, pero me aseguraré de pagarte el dinero".

"Está bien." Ella se dio vuelta. "Probablemente no tengas mucho dinero de todos modos".

"¿Estás seguro?" Whoa. A pesar de que se veía realmente enojada antes, ¡en realidad es súper agradable! Quizás ella no es tan mala después de todo. "¿Y cómo sabrías algo asi?".

"Porque siempre te vistes mal y tus almuerzos son siempre pequeños"...

Él la tomó por los hombros. Ella se estremeció un poco y rompió el contacto, luciendo un poco irritada de nuevo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Los ojos violetas parpadearon, un poco sorprendidos. "Estoy en algunas de tus clases".

¿Qué? Nunca te había visto antes. "... ¿De Verdad?"

"Sí, realmente. Sé que no me destaco, pero ha pasado todo un semestre ..."

"Ah, lo siento. Supongo que soy muy distraído". Él extendió su mano. "Mi nombre es Garfield. Garfield Logan".

Ella lo miró. Un par de momentos que pasaron en silencio. "Tan genial como intentas hacerte sonar, solo te hace parecer un idiota".

"¡Oye, en realidad obtengo buenos resultados!"

El insulto sonó por un momento, pero la sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro. Algo sobre su postura y la forma en que lo dijo hizo que pareciera que en realidad no se lo decía a el, quiero decir, después de todo eso de 'Miss cara enojada' antes y de eso de llamar a la policía, ella todavía terminó dándome las flores. Ella es en realidad mucho más agradable de lo que parece. Ella solo habla fuerte.

Él se retractó de su mano. "Asi que..."

"Soy Rachel".

Ella tomó un poco de aliento, luego se mordió el labio torpemente. El ligero desplome de sus hombros y la sombría oscuridad de su ropa cambiaron completamente, el aura a su alrededor una vez más cambio. Ahora era más tímida, recatada y reservada. A pesar de su falta de curvas y la máscara sin emociones de su rostro, de alguna manera ella parecía ... ¿bonita?

¡Nah. Piensa claro, Logan! Solo piensas eso porque has estado soltero por mucho tiempo. Y le debes un poco por las flores. Ella no es tu tipo.

"De acuerdo. De todos modos, será mejor que vaya. Gracias por las flores. Realmente, muchas gracias. Te debo una".

Rachel rodó sus ojos otra vez. "No pises nada cuando salgas".

"Claro. Oh sí, una cosa más".

"¿Sí?"

"Simplemente me preguntaba, ¿por qué todas las flores son de color púrpura, además de la roja en el centro?"

La chica de cabello oscuro se alejó. "Estoy esperando que ocurra algo especial. Quiero conservar el clavel para entonces. El rojo, en caso de que no lo sepas".

"Hmm." okay. Bueno, nos vemos en clase ".

Ella tiene muchos secretos, Bueno, ¡no es mi negocio! Tengo que irme.

"Adiós."

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

El amanecer se rompió. El sol se abrió paso a través del cielo, arrojando su dorado resplandor sobre la tierra. Pasaron un par de horas, luego las nubes comenzaron a rodar, cubriendo los cielos con una cubierta de gris oscuro. Una pequeña llovizna comenzó a caer...

Rachel estiró sus brazos, luego agarró su teléfono. 11:00 am, Me desperté tarde. Pero, es el fin de semana, así que sea lo que sea.

Se levantó de la cama, pasó un poco de tiempo en el baño y luego bajó a su jardín. Ella miró hacia el cielo. Lluvia, eh. No tendría que regar hoy, entonces. Hmm, ¿qué debería hacer hoy? Las clases no comienzan hasta dentro de dos semanas, así que tengo mucho tiempo libre. Tal vez saldré ... hmm ...

"Hmm ..." Rachel se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Pero el problema es que realmente no tenía amigos con quienes salir. Y salir solo ... no estaría mal, si la gente no la miraran raro. O si los muchachos no trataran de coquetearle.

Tal vez quedarse en casa es mejor.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte. Se empapó su cabello y su ropa mientras permanecía allí, perdida en sus pensamientos. Rachel soltó un pequeño suspiro y luego comenzó a pasear por su jardín. Era una abundancia de vida verde, la miríada de tonos violeta y verde mezclados en un mosaico tranquilo y melancólico bajo la lluvia. El suave golpeteo formaba un ritmo constante contra los aromas variados de la lavanda, lila y todas las otras flores ... era sereno y pacífico, un refugio seguro de la vida de la ciudad.

La lluvia flotaba suavemente, acariciando su piel en su frío abrazo. Los pétalos de las flores eran sedosos y suaves. Violeta y gris trajeron un tinte de oscuridad al jardín, pero realmente no le importaba. Era todo lo que su vida había sido alguna vez, después de todo.

Los recuerdos regresaron brevemente. Hubo gritos y sangre, la fuerza bruta de fuertes golpes cayendo sobre su cuerpo, la hoja brillante de un cuchillo, y ...

Ella cerró los ojos y lo cerró.

Su aliento salió en cortos, jadeos bajos.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la habían llevado al centro de su jardín. Se arrodilló junto al clavel rojo en el centro, extendió una mano hacia él, y ...

No.

Rachel retiró su mano. Ella se dio vuelta. Los recuerdos volvieron.

Había tanta sangre, pero no era la suya. Había tanto dolor, dolores musculares y huesos rotos. Los desvanecidos jadeos de la respiración vacilante y el horrible y ronco sonajero resonaron en sus oídos. Ella estaba inmovilizada contra el suelo. Los dedos ásperos buscaron su cintura, y de repente ella estaba desnuda, la sangre goteaba por toda su piel Sobre ella, el demonio se rió entre dientes al ver el miedo grabado en su rostro, saboreando su impotencia.

Ella tuvo que correr. Ella corrió y corrió. Sus gritos estaban impregnados de intenciones asesinas detrás de ella. Su cabeza latía dolorosamente y sus piernas se sentían como gelatinas, pero no podía parar. Él estaba justo detrás de ella. La voz del demonio era perversa y depravada en sus oídos. Él estaba encima de ella. Hubo más dolor y más sangre ... y luego ardientes y cegadoras luces... y alivio. Campanas sonaron en la distancia.

Las campanas en la iglesia cercana dieron las doce.

"Whoa. Estás empapado".

Bruscamente, la lluvia sobre su cabeza se detuvo. Ella se volvió, un poco sorprendida. Los iris oscuros, casi negros, se encontraron con un brillante par de verdes.

"Um ... ¿estás bien? ¿Algo pasó?"

Rachel negó con la cabeza. "Estoy ... bien. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Algo sobre la expresión dolorida que le marcaba la cara desgarró su corazón. Obviamente era muy buena escondiéndola, pero él conocía esa expresión como la palma de su mano no había duda de ello. Es lo mismo. Ella se parece a mí, cuando murieron mamá y papá. Espera. No me digas ...

"Rachel. ¿Qué pasa?"

"No es asunto tuyo", espetó ella. "Estoy bien. ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?"

Su irritación burbujeaba. "Amigo. Solo estoy preocupado".

"Me doy cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, estoy bien".

"bien..."

Supongo que ella no confía en mí. Espera. ¿Por qué diablos me importa de todos modos? Ella es básicamente una extraña, ¿verdad? Apenas la conozco ... sí, pero sería mierda si ni siquiera tratara de ayudarla después de ver esa cara. Supongo que al menos debería intentar animarla. Ella se ve tan triste.

"Bueno, de todos modos, hey. Aquí, te traje algo," Garfield le tendió un pequeño paquete.

Rachel frunció el ceño. "¿Por..?"

"Por las flores. Siempre pago mis deudas".

"Oh. Pero te dije ... no era necesario".

"Yo quería hacerlo. Ábrelo".

Ella lo abrió tentativamente. En el interior, había una pequeña figurita de cristal, con la forma de un cuervo y teñida de un débil color violeta.

"Fui a la tienda de vidrio esta mañana", le sonrió Garfield. "Lo hice con mis propias manos. Tuve la suerte de encontrar algunos de estos moldes por ahí. Pensé que era bonito y te gustaría para tu jardín ..."

"Gracias", murmuró Rachel muy suavemente. Sus labios temblaron. "No me merezco esto".

Maldición, se está poniendo de mal humor otra vez. Ella es tan diferente de lo que era ayer. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo lidiar con esto? Uh ... ¿cómo animas a las chicas?

"Oye, un hombre tiene que darle un bonito regalo a una chica bonita".

Sus ojos se levantaron. "Tú ya me llamaste ayer y dijiste que yo no era tu tipo. ¿Y hombre? No te halagues".

"Mis gustos cambian rápidamente, ¿de acuerdo? Sheesh". El estómago de Garfield rugió ruidosamente en ese momento exacto. "Hablando de gustos ..."

"¿No has comido todavía?"

"Nah. Quería darte esto primero. ¿y tú?"

"No he comido nada tampoco aun".

"Bien ... entonces, ¿quieres almorzar?"

La sorpresa revoloteó entre los ojos de Rachel. Garfield inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Qué, dije algo malo?"

"No ... no ... sí, no me importaría. ¿A dónde quieres ir?" Sí, esto es lo que hacen las personas normales, después de todo. A veces es difícil estar solo para siempre.

"Uh, hay una nueva pizzería en la calle. ¿Te gusta la pizza?"

"Por supuesto. Solo déjame cambiar primero-" suspiró Rachel. "-no, no puedes mirar".

"Aww, está bien. Estaré esperando aquí".

La chica de pelo oscuro caminó hacia su casa. Pasó brevemente junto al clavel en el centro de su jardín, y la más pequeña de las sonrisas tocó sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA.**


	2. Allium

**Capítulo 2 – Allium**

"¿Qué tienes allí?"

"Flores"

"... bien. Puedo ver eso".

Rachel apartó su pelo oscuro de sus ojos, mirándolo oscuramente desde debajo de su sombrero para el sol. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"No sé. Pensé que te sentirías sola sin mí".

"Tch". La chica pálida sacó unas cuantas ollas más, se ajustó el sombrero y comenzó a cavar agujeros en el suelo con una pala pequeña. "En este momento, parece que eres el que esta solo ..."

"Nah. Tengo dos compañeros de habitación. Ahora están afuera".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a molestarlos?"

Porque Víctor puede a ser un asno, duh. El hombre simplemente no puede ver las ventajas de ser vegetariano. No sabe lo que se está perdiendo.

"No tienes ganas. Dime, ¿quieres ayuda? He plantado flores antes".

"¿Tienes?"

"Sí. Tengo un bonito rosal en mi casa".

"Realmente", la voz de Rachel estaba tan seca como siempre.

"Si. Entonces, ¿dónde quieres esto? Por aquí-"

"Garfield", se levantó de repente, fulminando con la mirada más que nunca. "Ya es suficientemente malo que me estés molestando. Pero no solo vas a vagar por mi jardín solo. ¿entiendes?"

De alguna manera, con ella parada así y él agachado en el suelo, se sentía como un pequeño gatito bajo su mirada ... aunque se suponía que era un poco más alto que ella. Pero momento, no se sentía de esa manera en absoluto. Garfield emitió un pequeño chillido, luego volvió a bajar la olla.

"Pero me dejaste antes ..."

"Yo no."

"perooooo ... no te volteaste ..."

"Fui indulgente la primera vez".

"Awww ..." la golpeó con el viejo aspecto de "ojo de cachorro".

Rachel se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Garfield. Tú ... ugh. Esto me está dando dolor de cabeza".

"Vamos, Rae-"

"Y mi nombre es Rachel. No sé de dónde sacaste ese horrible apodo, pero no lo acortarás por pereza".

"Bien, Rachel. Solo quiero ayudar".

La chica de cabello oscuro puso sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Y aceptaría tu ayuda porque ...?"

"¿No es aburrido hacer esto solo?", Ahorra un poco de trabajo ".

"... Supongo que tienes un punto". Rachel sacó cuidadosamente una de las plantas de la olla. "Mira, si quieres ayudar, está bien. Pero en ese caso, primero tengo que establecer algunas reglas".

"Por supuesto."

"Uno, no destruyas al azar mis flores. Obviamente. Dos, si quieres alguno, pregúntalo primero. Tres, no te acercarás a mi clavel, y tampoco lo pedirás".

"Duh. Obviamente".

"Y cuatro, nunca irás a esa esquina de mi jardín", señaló Rachel hacia su pequeña casa.

En una de las esquinas, había varios arbustos alrededor de algo, pero estaba oculto a la vista por las hojas densamente empaquetadas. Había un pequeño camino en la que una persona podría haber encajado, pero él era demasiado grande para eso. Se ve bien. Me pregunto qué hay allí.

"¿Me escuchas?"

"Err, sí señora".

"¿Qué no harás?"

"No iré allí".

"Bien. Ahora como puedes ver, estos son Allium aflatunense."

"Uh ..."

"Un tipo de flor violeta. No les gusta tener demasiado sol, y tampoco les gusta tener demasiada agua. Por eso los estamos plantando aquí, cerca de los arbustos".

"Tiene sentido. Tendrán un poco de sombra, y otras flores recibirán el agua primero cuando llueva y todo eso".

"No eres tan tonto como te ves. Bien".

"¡Oye!"

Los labios de Rachel se curvaron muy levemente. Cavó un agujero en el suelo un poco más profundo, cuidadosamente colocó una de las plantas adentro, luego le dio unas palmaditas alrededor de la tierra flojamente. "Cuando lo siembres, no pongas demasiada fuerza o las dañarás. Solo empaca lo suficiente como para que no se mueva. ¿fui suficientemente clara?"

"UH Huh."

"Está bien. Aquí hay una pala. Sepáralos. Los plantaremos en un semicírculo frente a la calle".

El asintió.

Jesús. Al igual que hablar con ella, sabes que es inteligente, pero ¿tiene que estar tan molesta al respecto? Blegh. Está bien. No te preocupes por eso. Simplemente se siente como si actuara de forma perfecta o algo así y otras personas son como suciedad en su zapato. Garfield suspiró y levantó la vista.

Ella levantó la vista también, notando su mirada en ella.

"Uh, solo estoy viendo cómo lo estás haciendo. Asegúrate de que lo hagas bien".

"Estás bien. Solo sigue".

Él miró hacia abajo. hombre ella es tan observante. No puedo simplemente mirarla. Los ojos verdes se movieron hacia un lado un poco.

Estaba vestida en su mayoría colores oscuros, mangas largas cubriendo sus brazos y piernas por completo. Su rostro estaba sobre todo en las sombras de su sombrero, y lo que la pequeña piel mostraba era muy pálido, aun que un poco bronceado por su trabajo en el jardín. En cuclillas en esa posición, ella era una ves mas la pequeña niña que se suponía que era, no la bruja amenazante que se veía cunado la miraba. Sus muñecas y tobillos eran extremadamente delicados, creía poder partirla a la mitad si aplicaba un poco de fuerza. Pero, de nuevo, habiendo sentido cuan fuerte era su agarre, hubiera sido malo suponer que ella también era débil. Ella simplemente no se veía así.

Debajo del borde de su sombrero, su rostro suave era inexpresivo, como de costumbre. Decidió que las pequeñas y angulosas facciones de su rostro eran un tanto vulgares y un poco pesimistas, pero una es más, el extraño color y brillo de sus ojos violetas lo compensaban con creces. Si, a pesar de su apariencia monótona y sin pretensiones, no era precisamente poco atractiva. Bueno, al menos ella no es fea.

Amigo, deja de juzgar.

Hola hombre, si voy a tratar de ser amigo de ella, tengo que resolver esto.

¿Tienes que averiguar qué?

Entonces, puedes salir con una chica caliente que es una perra. O bien, podrías pasar el rato con alguien que no se ve tan bien, pero que es realmente agradable o lo que sea. Pero si es como, no es bonita y también eres un idiota, entonces ...

Eso es bastante superficial. Ni siquiera sabes cómo es ella por dentro.

Cierto. Sin embargo, si ella compartiera eso. Ella simplemente no parece saber cómo hablar con la gente.

El chico de cabello rubio miró hacia atrás. Rachel estaba de pie, mirando a su alrededor el mosaico de tonos violetas y verdes estampados alrededor de su jardín. Sus movimientos suaves y elegantes, un marcado contraste con los duros tonos con los que solía hablar. 'okay, bueno, no exactamente duro, pero ella es un poco cruel.

"Garfield".

"Que-"

"¿Ya terminaste? Necesito regarlos".

"Oh, correcto. Sí, adelante".

Él se levantó y la observó mientras ella se inclinaba. En esa posición, su pequeño cuerpo era mucho más aparente. Pero, de nuevo, en realidad, ella estaba casi a la altura correcta para abrazarse, ¡ vaya! Qué demonios. ¿De dónde vino eso? ¡Mantente concentrado, Logan! ¡Concéntrate en otra cosa!

Arrancó sus ojos, en cambio, miro el jardín.

Fue sereno. Aquí, el sol arrojaba un suave y cálido resplandor sobre las plantas verdes, llegando la más completa sensación de tranquilidad al suave viento. El aroma de las flores impregnaba el aire con una agradable mezcla de aromas. A pesar de los patrones irregulares de malva y amatista en el fondo de verdes esmeralda, había una especie de unidad en el mosaico de colores de la flora. La brisa era una suave caricia en su piel, los sonidos de agua rociada y la respiración tranquila formaban un ritmo constante en la tarde silenciosa, Miró hacia abajo, hacia las flores que acababan de plantar.

En su costado, Allii las violetas habían sido colocadas en espacios casi perfectamente iguales, cada tallo doblado un poco perfectamente entre la sombra y la luz del sol. Los bultos de diminutas flores violetas brillaban con tenue luz, luciendo como si estuvieran casi brillantes. Era casi como si hubiera medido la distancia entre ellos, hubiera descubierto exactamente cómo sacarles el color y, de alguna manera, los hiciera parecer más llenos y más sanos de lo que habían estado antes. Fue mágico.

Y de su lado ... bueno, ella no estaría complacida con eso. ¡Pero al menos no rompí nada!

De pie, Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro y le puso una mano en la espalda. Incluso ese movimiento tenía cierta cantidad de elegancia y gracia. Claro, ella no era el tipo de chica que solía buscar. Pero había un aire sobre ella que era delicado y gentil ... al menos hasta que ella abrió la boca otra vez.

"Lo intentaste, al menos".

De acuerdo, entonces su crítica podría haber sido peor.

"Sí, es malo. No paso todo el día en un jardín, a diferencia de algunas personas".

Oops. Garfield se cubrió la boca. No quise que eso saliera a la luz. Ahora lo conseguí. Ahhh, ella me va a patear el culo.

Se cubrió los ojos y esperó.

...

No pasó nada. Echó un vistazo entre sus dedos.

Sorprendentemente, ella solo le dio una mirada triste y exasperada antes de irse.

¿La hice enojar?

Logan, eres cruel. ¡Ya no insultes a la gente así!

Vamos, no lo dije en serio. Solo estaba jugando. 'ella me insultó mucho más que eso. No me digas que no puede tomar un poco de sus propia medicina.

Aun así, eso fue grosero.

"Garfield".

Los ojos verdes parpadearon. La chica pálida le estaba ofreciendo un poco de dinero. "Por tu ayuda. ¿Lo tomas o no?"

"Espera, pero yo ni siquiera-"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Seamos realistas. Vivo solo en una casa algo decente, tengo mi propio jardín y básicamente no tengo obligaciones con nadie. tú, por otro lado visten con ropa de pordiosero todo el día, nunca te he visto comer nada más que basura, y siempre estás buscando ofertas en el mercado de pulgas ".

"Oh, entonces me has visto allí, jaja-"

"Sí. Te destacas. El punto es que necesitas el dinero. Pobre vagabundo".

¿Eso fue ... una broma?

"Es posible que desee cerrar la boca antes de que todo el aire caliente salga de tu cabeza".

"¿Sí? Bueno, es posible que quieras salir en algún momento antes de que la gente piense que eres un fantasma".

"Oooh, espeluznante. Al menos no tengo el cerebro de un mono".

"Por lo menos no tengo un palo gigante en el culo. Estás tan rígido como un ... ¡una vieja bruja!"

"Y eres tan infantil como un niño de cinco años".

"¿Sí? Sí, bueno, eh ... ¡oye, al menos no soy plano!"

Ella pareció ligeramente avergonzada por esa declaración, pero solo un poco. "Al menos no voy a mirar a otras personas como un pervertido".

"Oye, al menos tengo novia".

"Mentiroso."

Él levantó sus manos. "Bien, correcto, me atrapaste. ¿Era tan obvio?"

"Un tipo como tú nunca podría tener una novia".

"Y una chica como tú nunca sería capaz de hacer amigos".

Ahora que la encerró. La sonrisa ligeramente arrogante en su boca se desvaneció rápidamente.

Uh oops.

Idiota. Fuiste demasiado lejos con eso. Ahora ella está seriamente enojada. Oh Dios, ella me va a matar.

"Err, umm ... lo siento, no quise decir-"

"Solo tómalo y vete".

"Bien. Rachel, no lo hice-"

Ella lo empujó hacia la puerta de la cerca. Bajo su dura mirada, Garfield tragó saliva y la abrió, saliendo al exterior. Ella lo cerró detrás de él. Ojos violetas y verdes se encontraron sobre la valla. Antes de que él pudiera darse la vuelta, sin embargo, ella lo agarró por el cuello y lo acercó más.

La voz de Rachel era un susurro en su oído. "Puedo tomar un insulto. Tienes suerte, sabía que no lo decías en serio".

"¿S-lo hiciste? O-ohh ..."

"Sí, a pesar de lo que pienses de mí, soy bastante bueno para descifrar las emociones de otras personas", lo dejó ir. "Entonces, ¿te gustaría volver mañana y ayudarme a plantar un conjunto de flores?"

"S-seguro! ¿A qué hora?"

"Tres de la tarde."

"Está bien. Rae, lo siento si hiero tu-"

Frunció el ceño. "Rachel".

"Pero Rae suena tan genial-"

"No importa. Di mi nombre correctamente".

Garfield suspiró. "Rachel".

"Bien. ¿Ahora, que estabas diciendo?"

"¡Agh! ¡Lo siento si herí tus sentimientos! ¿De acuerdo? Sheeesh".

Ella extendió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Te veo mañana."

Observó como Rachel se alejaba y regresaba a su casa. Refunfuñando por debajo, comenzó a caminar a casa también.

Dios maldito. Ella es incluso peor de lo que pensé que era.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la idea de volver por lo menos un día más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


End file.
